This invention relates to jewelry; and more particularly, it relates to jewelry in which an ornamented substrate element is held by magnetic attraction in engagement with a base element adapted to be worn on the person, whereby the substrate element is readily interchangeable with other like elements bearing various ornamentation which differs from that of the first substrate element.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,169, issued Nov. 17, 1953 to R. F. Brennan, discloses magnetic means for attaching ornamental objects to a metal surface. Specifically, the magnetic means comprise permanent magnets carried by the object for limited movement relative thereto to permit the magnets to engage the metal surface directly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,664, issued Sept. 17, 1974 to A. F. Nesbit, discloses s system of interchangeable shims which may be used to alter the effective diameter of a finger ring and which are held in engagement with the ring by magnetic attraction.